User blog:Linathan/Squad Spotlight: Trial EX3 - The Cobalt Impact
Summary Trial EX3: The Cobalt Impact has finally been released in Global! We're off to defeat the hypocrite Karl who loves to boss his elders around and his nasty and salty friends who love to hate on you. If you're coming to this blog post, I assume that you've read the guide page already. If not, head over there now! The reward for clearing this Trial is the Impiety Orb. Check it out! Want this Sphere? You will have to complete this Trial. Need help in completing this Trial? Maybe these squads can help you. Squad 1: Linathan Clear Units= |-| Items= * Fujin Potion x2 * Fujin Tonic x3 * Revive x1 * Revive Light x2 * Crescent Dew x2 I have to admit that this trial was quite a challenge. Praying to RNGesus played the biggest role. Tridon was MVP throughout the first battle with Seria and Lugina. It was interesting to see that Tridon’s shield does, in fact, endure ultimate attacks very well. Once the shield breaks, the unit’s Def actually factors in and reduces the remaining damage of the ultimate attack. The problem lies during the second battle where Karl casts his DoT debuff on your units. The shield instantly breaks and damage is calculated as if the shield wasn’t there in the first place. This is where Tridon’s BB comes into play, which adds a HoT buff to heal your units every end of the turn. Zenia was my friend because of the damage. She also served as my BB generator for the squad. Every spark generated 1-2 BC to my units’ BB gauges. Additionally, Zenia is one of the highest damage-boosting units in the game, given her multiple damage utilities. Edea and Elimo were my two damage mitigators. It was actually unnecessary for me to have two mitigators, but Edea was there due to the lack of a good status inflictor. Sick was needed as Grahdens’s Apocalypse Zero CANNOT be mitigated unless guarded. Elimo is there for the heals since my squad can’t rely heavily on HC droprs. Additionally, Elimo can use her 75% mitigation for 3 turns on her UBB, which is necessary to survive Karl’s 10% HP threshold. Quaid is there for the elemental advantage. All enemies encountered in this trial have a weakness to Quaid’s elemental buffs, with the exception of Grahdens. It’s quite necessary to deal as much damage as possible while being cautious. You do not want to stay in the first battle for long as Lugina can deal massive damage to your units. Squad 2: Bestie-est Friends 5ever Units= |-| Items= * Fujin Potion x2 * Fujin Tonic x3 * Revive x1 / Hero Crystal 1 * Revive Light x2 * Crescent Dew x2 “Bestest” and “bestiest” aren’t even words, but who cares?! After testing some squads out, I had much easier time with this squad. This is mainly because of the amount of utility provided thanks to Deimos and Tridon. Deimos tanked all of the single-target attacks thanks to his massive Def buff. The order of BB application is quite important as buffs can be overwritten. Be sure to use Deimos’s BB/SBB last so Elimo and Tridon’s Def buffs don’t overwrite Deimos’s. Deimos can be replaced with Ultor. Bestie is used as a lead so her buffs can become more potent. With reduced BC cost and BB consumption, Elimo can get her mitigation BB/SBB a lot easier. Because of Deimos’s Taunt buff, other units will rarely get hit, causing Deimos to hog all of the BB synergy to him. With proper sphere setups, Elimo can easily get her BB gauge filled every turn. Balgran is there to inflict Sickness on Grahdens. This is important to prevent Apocalypse Zero as it cannot be mitigated unless guarded. His Def conversion buff is also very useful to reduce the damage taken. Ultor is actually a very great candidate to combo along with Balgran as Ultor has the highest Atk buff in the game along with his beefed up Def buffs for him to use. Quaid is there to provide the four basic elements to all units. Other than that, Quaid doesn’t provide any more than just elemental buffs. For those who lack Quaid, a good alternative is using a unit that can utilize BB regen, such as Colt, Grahdens, etc. Conclusion Comment below on your experience with Trial EX3! Is it odd to see Karl act harsh this time around? Do you think this trial is hard? Are you getting prepared for Trial 007? Leave them all in the comments below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Squad Spotlights: *Frontier Hunter *Trial EX - The Green Menace *Trial X3 *Trial 006 Category:Blog posts